degrassinoworneverfandomcom-20200214-history
LoveGame
An episode of Season 11. Summary Eli seems to be taking his and Clare's break-up well... a little too well for Clare's liking, actually. Did he seriously get over her that quickly? After the crazy year-long rut he went through post-Julia? Maybe it's Clare who's not over it... But new Degrassian Jake—a childhood family friend of Clare's who has grown up rather nicely—has his own take on how Clare could move on. And Jenna puts on a brave face when everyone—including KC—goes back to school to live normal teenage lives while she's left with a helpless, needy baby who only eats, sleeps, and poops. How long can she take the frustration all by herself? Main Plot Clare can’t believe Eli is over her. She’s convinced his ‘normal’ behavior is a plot to win her back. At home her mother forces her to have dinner with family friends, Glen and Jake Martin. After an awkward conversation, Clare drags Jake to 'Above The Dot' to see her friends. She attempts to talk to Eli and fails, prompting her to scream the now famous line "Did three months mean nothing?! Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A year to get over your ex! Did you ever love me at all?!" Jake stops her rant with "And... scene" and then drags her out of Above the Dot. She rants about Eli while walking home. Jake points out, quite bluntly, that she clearly needs the closure because he doesn't have feelings for her anymore and that it shouldn't be this intense drama. He helps her move on by initiating their first kiss. The next day, Clare is walking with Alli in the hallways and they talk about her kiss with Jake. She sees Eli at his locker and apologizes for her random outburst last night. Eli tells her he can't feel anything because he is now on anti-anxiety pills prescribed by his therapist. He then walks away leaving her shocked, ashamed, and upset with herself. Sub Plot Jenna is seen getting ready to take Tyson to school, but then realizes he is missing a sock and goes to find it. When they arrive at school they are standing in front of K.C.'s locker and Alli comes up to her and talks for a minute and says they need to hang out soon, she agrees and when she turns around she accidentally bumps into K.C. Jenna and K.C. talk for a little bit and then the bell rings and he kisses her, says bye to the baby and heads off to class, leaving Jenna alone in the hallway. Later Jenna arrives at Kyle's apartment and he rants about how K.C. isn't doing his half. Jenna argues with him and asks him if he can stay but then he heads off to work. At Above the Dot, K.C. is hanging out with his friends when Jenna walks up to him to give him Tyson. He's not sure what he's supposed to do, but Jenna just says to figure it out and she goes to hang out with her friends, leaving K.C. alone with Tyson. Jenna eventually dozes off and Alli wakes her up, and she is confused worrying where Tyson is. Alli tells her K.C has him and he's fine but she knows that he needs her and goes back to K.C's apartment. While there, Jenna tells K.C that she thinks he isn't doing his half of the work. When Jenna gets in the shower, K.C and Ms. Guthrie talk about her moving in and Ms. Guthrie agrees. Suddenly, Jenna walks out of the bathroom wondering which shampoo to use and KC asks her to move in. She says emotionally says yes, and they all hug. 02